User blog:Cooljoe01/PE Proposal: Trigon (Teen Titans)
I want to propose Trigon from the 2003 DC Comics TV series, Teen Titans. Who Is He and What Has He Done? Trigon is an enter-dimensional demon who embodies pure evil by seeking to conquer the entire universe. In order to accomplish this, he used different characters throughout the entire series to play a part in his scheme. He took Arella as his bride, when she unknowingly fell in love with his human disguise. His true nature was revealed soon after the marriage when he raped her and consequently, a daughter, Raven, was conceived. Despite having raised Raven in a monastery in Azarath, and having taught her how to control her powers and emotions to keep the demonic part of her in check, her mother and the people of Azarath knew through prophecy that raven is the Gem "gem" that would summon the demon lord to Earth – Trigon. Sometime, during the course of Raven's life, Trigon destroyed Azarath and Raven was forced to flee to Earth. Here, she befriends Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy and throughout the different seasons, works with and fights alongside them to protect Jump City from the array of villains that attack it. In the Season 1 episode, "Nevermore", Trigon appears as a manifestation of Raven's anger and gets loosed during a fight with Dr. Light. With her friends help, she manages to defeat her rage and reabsorb it which gives the viewer an idea that her father influences her in her self. Season 4 is when Trigon surfaces again. He resurrects the Titans' arch-enemy, Slade, and sends him as an undead being to inform his daughter of Trigon's coming. She acts as her father's portal to the world of mortals. Slade delivers the message to Raven that she's destined to help her father end the world. Trigon is known as Skath (a name he calls himself to protect his identity). Slade leads the Titans to an abandoned library via a secret underground passage that leads to a chamber. Here they learn about the prophecy and Raven's part in it. Raven returns to confront Slade, determined to remain loyal to her friends and her world. However, her father is a very powerful being and prophecy foretold that Trigon would be the destroyer of the world. When the day arrives, where the prophecy is set in motion, Trigon sends Slade to kidnap Raven with a "promise" to restore his humanity. Raven, confused and upset accepts that she has to fulfil her destiny, yet leaves her friends with a protective magic that will save their lives. Raven tries to convince Slade that her father is untrustworthy and treacherous and that he had never intended to keep his promise to Slade. Despite her friends having tried to stop her, Raven fulfils her destiny by allowing her father to come to Earth and Trigon finally causes the End of the World. Fortunately, the Titans who had been protected by Raven's magic decide to keep fighting but are unable to take Trigon on. The Titans are forced to unwillingly ally with Slade who warns them that Trigon can see everything and that Raven is still alive somewhere in her father's underworld. While Robin goes into Trigon's underworld to find Raven (who had lost her powers and been turned into a child), Slade goes off to go get his humanity back, the rest of the Titans distract Trigon. However, instead of fighting them himself, Trigon has the team fight their own personal demons. Much to the team's shock, Trigon reveals that he was fully aware of their plan to distract him and still claims that he still can't be defeated. The team defeat their personal demons by switching opponents. When Robin arrives with Raven, Trigon battles the Titans and Slade also battles him for revenge for being used and much to Raven's surprise, she finds that the Titans and Slade are hurting her father. However, Trigon still takes them all down and prepares to destroy his daughter but Raven manages to take back her magic and turns back to her normal age. Raven finally stands up to her father, renounces him and banishes him and his influence over her forever and undoes the End of the World. Heinous Standard This version of Trigon is more or less the same as his comic counterpart, being the embodiment of pure evil. Trigon is described as the ultimate and most evil of all the Teen Titans villains and even worse than Slade who is also pure evil. He also showed that he never cared about anybody not even his own daughter and only saw them as servants and pawns to help him take over the universe. Trigon is also very arrogant, believing that he can't be beat but this proves him wrong in his battle with the Titans and Slade and Raven standing up to him and banishing him from Earth forever. Moral Event Horizon Trigon is beyond redemption because, he is an anarchist, he despises life, he rapes his wife and he manipulates all forms of life Individual Capability Trigon has a vast amount of power and is the most formidable opponent that the Teen Titans have ever fought. Worst Trigon succeeded in one thing that no villain has ever done: taking over the entire world and destroying its people. Verdict Yes, pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals